mafiawarsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Da Irish Kid
Thank you! ivelox 23:18, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Rollback request Hey, would it be possible for me to have access to rollback here? Most of the vandalism to this wiki is done in comments, but there is some that happens to articles, and this would help. Thanks, Ajraddatz Talk 18:52, November 20, 2010 (UTC) :Also, please delete spam by . Thanks! Ajraddatz Talk 18:54, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Missions Where are you seeing the new name Social Missions? Why not just call them Missions as is listed on the toolbar? Whatever the final name, we'll also want to update the category name. I can take care of the weapon/armor/et al pages once we have a final name confirmed. Grendel67 - [Grendel Џ] Orion Assante 15:47, November 23, 2010 (UTC) :* On the blog of MW itself it says Social Missions, on MW Loot Lady blog its also mentionned as Social Missions. I think its better calling it the same as everyone else instead of confusing people between Secret Missions, Social Missions or just plain Missions. -- Mazdafreak 21:34, November 23, 2010 (UTC) :* OK - wasn't that concerned but before I start updating the equipment pages, I wanted to make sure this was the final page name. Grendel67 - [Grendel Џ] Orion Assante 00:15, November 24, 2010 (UTC) :* Oh, great. Zynga just renamed the tab Operations. I'm swamped this week but if we shift the main Social Missions page (once again), I'll play catch up on the equipment pages. Grendel67 - [Grendel Џ] Orion Assante 04:01, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Equipment Tables Just as an FYI, due to Zynga's inventory revamp, I'm underway on some updates to our own information. User_talk:Grendel67#Equipment_Table_Revamp Grendel67 - [Grendel Џ] Orion Assante 14:36, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Consumables Any reason why you reverted this edit? I just thought a H2 heading is better than a H1... at least for articles? 07:24, January 15, 2011 (UTC) :And this edit? Now the heading structure is wrong in Consumables. 07:29, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I edited the top 501 vehicles to include the Fight Club's Glance 32 SR but the formatting didn't work out like I planned. (or didn't work at all, I should say) I think the page is locked from editing or I'm locked from using the admins pre-existing formatting code. Need's a fix. If you let me I can edit the Weapons Armor and Animals to include the Thresher Shark and Splint Greaves etc.... Fight Club loot is much easier to obtain that port loot, that's why the Glance 32 should be where the Pitch Car is for best 501 lootable. Pitch Car is 1 every 24 hours. I get at least 5 of the Glance's per day. oh that was easy ... U2 magnificent official videohttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xHTN2K_YHNoU2 magnificent video audio somerville Markall42 04:22, March 16, 2011 (UTC)Markall42 Precious Goods Collection can be revaulted: The ‘Precious Good’ Collection set is extremely valuable and highly controversial. These items can be collected by robbing properties from Brazil properties. To maximize your Precious Good Inventory….collect from your properties daily and always keep an active Guardman. Remember!!! When another player robs you there is chance these same items will be stolen!! Precious Goods (MAXIMUM ONCE PER DAY REVAULT BONUS!!!) ITEMS CAN BE ROBBED!!! Gold Nuggets, Aquamarine, Imperial Topaz, Raw Diamonds, Brazilian Emerald, Tourmaline, Pink Diamond 1st Time Vault: +10 Attack, +10 Defense, +50 Health, Precious Good Weapon Revault (One of the following selected at Random): 20K Brazilian Real, +10 Attack, +10 Defense, +50 Health mw pictures hey there i did some screen captures don't know if there useful as brazil pages are new i dont want to stuff them up thought i would just send a link brazil http://www.facebook.com/album.php?id=100001417596926&aid=34640 random mw pix http://www.facebook.com/album.php?id=100001417596926&aid=34397 Clan Listings: Windrazor MIA? Hi! I hate to ask you this, but I've been trying to get my Family added to the Clans page for over a month now. The last input from Windrazor was 24 days ago, & I took care of the issue on my clan's public page 21 days ago, but I still haven't heard anything back from him. I really would like to finish with this. Thanks. Respectfully, Vmpyre1 20:43, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Hi, & thanks for your help. I'm trying to get my clan added to the listing of families. The 1st time I asked, I was told the admins had to be visible to the public I didn't know at the time that only admins could see them on these new style fan pages on FB, even though I had them listed in the info section. I have since set it to show Featured Page Owners, which seems to be the only option I have available. If you could add my clan, Family over Everything, to the clan listing, I'd really appreciate it. All pertinent info is in the comments on the clans page. Mine is the 1st one after he finished the last time, with the name Vmpyre1. Thanks Vmpyre1 14:34, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Hi again. Hope your finals went well. The issue I'm having is trying to get a new clan I started added to the registry. This is a copy of my original request for it. Could you please add the Family over Everything to the registry. I am the GF, Founder, & Creator. The tag is ╣ҒǿΣ╠ Recruiting page can be found at: http://www.facebook.com/pages/GoS-The-Melting-Pot/188911564463887 Godfather & Creator: Chad Sekscinski Created 2/ 10 2011 February 12 by Vmpyre1 The issue was that the Admins weren't listed on the 'Wall', a situation which I have long since rectified by lisying the 'Featured Page Owners'. This is the only option I have available to me. As for the Legion of Brotherhoods, I am no longer affiliated w/ that clan, although I did update their Public page on their clan listing page. If you can get FoE listed, I'd be extremely grateful. Thanks, Vmpyre1 06:28, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Notice about Upcoming Page Template Changes Hello! I'm part of the Community Support Team at Wikia, and I want to let you know about an upcoming change that will affect this wiki. This wiki is using a feature called CreatePlates, which is old and buggy and is being phased out. It is scheduled for removal from this wiki next Tuesday, March 29, 2011. This change will not affect the appearance of the wiki or any of its content. ''' It will, however, affect the templating options members see when they create new pages. To help you manage this transition, we've set up our more current templating tool, LayoutBuilder, to allow you to pre-build new layouts before CreatePlates is disabled. LayoutBuilder is slightly different than CreatePlates in that it lets you create highly structured page layouts that maintain their shape over time. If you'd like to see it fully in action, you can try it out on our test wiki, which allows anyone to create new templates. (Users will be able to access your new LayoutBuilder templates as soon as CreatePlates is turned off.) Another thing you may want to adjust is your "Standard Template" page, which will be an additional option presented to users when they create new pages. Standard Template is different from LayoutBuilder templates-- it's just a content starting point for an otherwise normal, non-templated page. You can change the appearance of your Standard Template at MediaWiki:Newpagelayout. You can also choose not to worry about this, and do nothing. That's fine, too. Members will still be able to create new pages in whatever style they want -- they just won't have templates to choose from. Please be sure to let your community members know about this coming change. If you have any questions, you can get in touch with me here, on my talk page, or through Special:Contact. Thanks for maintaining such a wonderful wiki! --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 17:52, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Windrazor's accusation Hi, I just saw what Windrazor said about me concerning my request to have my clan added to the listing. This is a copy of the message I left for him. I would really like to get my clan, Family over Everything, listed on the registry. I saw your message to IrishKid, & i must say, I'm not only shocked, I'm offended as well. I originally asked you to add the Legion of Brotherhoods to the registry. At the time, I was one of 2 GF's in that clan. Shortly after that, there was a split-up in that group, & several of the Admins & myself formed a new clan, Family over Everything. Being unaware that I could edit the Creator & Public page links on LOB's page myself, I asked you to do this in order to keep the information there up to date. After you told me that I could do this myself, I did so. This is the only other clan I have asked you to add besides FoE.. That makes 2, not 5 as you told Irish. Also, you said that I needed to make the Admins on my new group's Public page visible to everyone. At that time, I had been unaware that only Admins could see that. I then told you that I had fixed the problem by listing Featured Page Owners. That was 29 days ago. I haven't heard a word from you since, until today, when I see what you said about me in response to Irish's message. On your public talk page for the whole world to see, no less. There are 2 featured page owners (Admins) listed on the FoE Melting Pot, myself & the GM of our clan. Neither of us have heard from you. I would like to get this clan added to the listing, if it wouldn't be too much trouble. Thanks, Vmpyre1 18:51, March 26, 2011 (UTC) At this point, I am really losing a lot of faith in this wiki. I'm a new user here, & this is what happens when I ask for help? Seems totally unfair, if you ask me. Vmpyre1 19:26, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Change of Clan Name Hi there, our clan has recently changed their name and tag. Could you please message me for the new details so as the necessary adjustments can be made to the clan page. Thank you very much :) Hi There, and thanks for getting back to me. The clan I would like changed is KIA - Kill Ice Attack, as this is no longer our clan name or the tag we use. I would be most grateful if you could now remove this and replace it with: ≒ØṂḠ≓ (our tag) - Outlaw Mafia Gang, (clan name) Thank you most sincerely for your time and assistance in this matter :D My clan listing Hi. I have heard from Windrazor, & he said the previous clan i had listed would have to be deleted in order for my new clan to be listed. This is fine w/ me, since I am no longer affiliated w/ the Legion of Brotherhoods {LOB}' The clan I would like to list is named Family over Everyone. The Public page is ҒǿΣ The Melting Pot I, Chad Sekscinski, am the GF & Creator. Our tag is ╣ҒǿΣ╠ The admins of the page are listed as Featured Page Owners, the only option available on the new style fan pages (stoopid Facebook Lol). Please direct any questions or concerns to me at my FB page http://www.facebook.com/Vmpyre1 If you could do this, I would really appreciate it, as I have been trying to accomplish this since the beginning of February. Thank you for your time, Vmpyre1 04:42, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Removing a clan from the list I am an admin at the GLADIATOR group. The person who originally created the entry is not with the group any more. Would it be possible for you to remove the current entry , so I can add our new tag? Regards, Sue Parker. Sue.Parker.v1.0 14:57, April 7, 2011 (UTC) qrestion how doi add ppl so i can crack the safe n how do iknow that i did/ Trade Favors This is Gauzz Rifle. I'm opening up a trade, right here. I am paying consumables for these items, feel free to add me up in MW. Here's my FB account. http://www.facebook.com/frenzykaos. With due respect, --pookeyzindahouse 04:08, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Add a Clan Help Aloha, I have a family that would like to add them selves to the wiki. May I get your assistance? Mahalo in advance for any help I can get. respect to you , Mia. WickedWahine808 16:20, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Editing rights to add clan hey guy, i had posted this when i found out i couldnt add them directly, this was way back on march 28th and i still dont see it listed, i am a regular user so shouldnt i be able to add them myself? Also 1 of the clans that i had added last year is no longer, how do i remove them? its the clan called MDC Mafia defence council Revision as of 01:08, March 28, 2011 by Richardweaver35 (Talk | contribs)(diff) ← Older revision | Latest revision (diff) | Newer revision → (diff) Please add Ҭ☮ΰǥђ Maƒïa™ ≣Ғiǥђ✝ Čļùb≣; website with admin listing https://sites.google.com/site/toughmafiafc/home fight page: http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=130424356968870 The Tag is ™ Tough Mafia Fight Club addition thanks guy, i see it listed now, i appreciate it :) My Clan Listing Hello, again. I've been trying to get my clan listed in this Wiki since Feb. 12th of this year. I'm trying again, in the hopes that this attempt will be successful. The Clan name is Family over Everyone The tag is ╣ҒǿΣ╠ Our FB public page w/ Admins listed as Page Owners is ҒǿΣ The Melting Pot Our off-FB forum, w/ instructions for applying for membership, is ╣ҒǿΣ╠ Forum We were established on 2/ 10/ 2011 The GF & creator is Chad Sekscinski & may be contacted here for verification purposes. Thank you for your time. Respectfully, Vmpyre1 18:09, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Brazil Ruby Mastery event Yo! I already uploaded the images :P– alistic 00:56, 15 July 2011 (UTC) Wolverine/Jet Hare-Ear release date problem There's a discrepancy with when Wolverine and Jet-Hare Ear came out, the Wolverine page says it came out the same day as the Jet-Hare Ear, but it's not listed on the Collector's Edition Items page. Markall42 09:56, July 22, 2011 (UTC)Markall42 hello i am trying to figure out how to set up my profile page. I keep going to profile and edit and typing in my about me but when im done and save/publish then try to look at it everything is blank jus like when i started. any/all help would be appreciated. this is my first time on this site. Mafia Wiki First Thank you for who ever runs that web site. it has always been a big help. One thing i'd like to ask, between the pictures of Wepons,Armor,Vehicles,Animals,Consumables, and Boosts and before Gameplay Information, insert a box with current mafia wars Info. so Betrayal in Bangkok, Famers, and Ice Season 3, are easy to access and change as the game changes User rights changes User rights changes. What's that all about? Markall42 15:00, October 4, 2011 (UTC) DPL hey i was told to discuss it with yourself about DPL (Dynamic Page Listings) with DPL you can do loads of things but i though if you were to get it activated here i can create dynamic lists for the types of items ie weapons, henchmen ect for the "master list" i could do a format that will never require an edit to a master list again as it will automatically update when a new page is made for a item or even when an existing one is updated. it would benefit the wiki as there would be no need to maintain any of the master lists. DPl can be activated on a wiki by sending a request to wikia staff via no user rights are needed to use DPL i recently learned this area in the past 2 months (not fully) but enough to know what im doing if you were to get it activated here im happy to show you an example of how it would work. :) Admin Thanks for making me an admin. What does that mean I can do now on the wiki? Markall42 18:53, February 2, 2012 (UTC) is there a "3RR" or similar policy here? Hi Da Irish Kid, I was wondering is there is a "three-revert rule" (like on Wikipedia) or similar policy here. The reason I'm asking is that Mazdafreak reverted my edit three times on Plasma Rifle several months ago. Apparently, he only wanted to use a better layout. But since he didn't explain why he reverted my edit, I misunderstood his intentions and reverted it back to mine twice; I didn't do continue doing it because I didn't want to be blocked. I checked the wiki help pages but could find no rule on how many time a person can revert a page within a given time. Nevertheless, I didn't continue undoing Mazdafreak's revert of my edit because edit warring would only get us nowhere. If there are any wiki policies related to reverting another person's edits, please kindly point me to them. Thanks! --Ixfd64 18:38, February 23, 2012 (UTC) London / London (Challenge Mission) Hi, I am having problems with the London and London (Challenge Mission) pages. The talk parts have ended up the same. I tried deleting both pages and then creating them again, but they returned again. Do you know any way to fix this problem? Thanks. Markall42 07:56, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Notes From The Underground Some difficulties with Notes From The Underground... Though I have filled out all templates, ruby mastery doesn't appear. Any tips? Thanks, [[User:Don Pedro Sangre| Don Pedro Sangre ]] Talk ''' 18:17, March 13, 2012 (UTC)